The love story of Dawn and Spike
by starwberry9612
Summary: This story start were Dawn and Spike met in the 4th season were Spike was tied up. Instead of a shy 12 year old Dawn's a sarcastic sassy spitfire 15 year old who isn't afraid of anything she also has powers from being the key and knows how to use them. In my story Spike never falls in love with Buffy but with Dawn instead and Dawn in love with him too much to Buff&Xand unhappiness
1. Love at 1st sarcasum

"Dawn stay away from him!"Buffy called after her 15 year old sister from Giles's kitchen at the young brunette girl sat on the couch in front of the tied up bleached blonde vampire.

Dawn gave the blonde slayer a '_are you kidding me_' look."What the hell is he going to do Buffy!? Stare at me to death!? Mind control me!? He is tied up tell me how he's go to do samething!? Please you're not that blonde!"Dawn said sarcasticily making Spike laugh as Buffy glared at her little sister.

"Oi I like her nice Nibblet!"Spike said smirking at her Dawn smiled at the vampire she did see why he was so scary.

"Dawn he's a vampire it doesn't matter if he's tied up he's still dangeriste. You shouldn't be so close to him."Buffy told her younger sister hoping she would listen for once.

Dawn raised a brow at her sister as her bright blue eyes twinkled."I don't see why didn't you say."She stop turn to look Spike and said."No afence Blondie."Then looked to her sister."That he could hurt anyone that he was nuder."Dawn said.

"'Ey Bloody hell Slayer! Once I get this chip out I'm go to kill you!"Spike said glaring at the blonde slayer who rolled her hazle green eyes at him.

Buffy waved a hand at Spike."See Dawn this is why you shouldn't get to close to vampires they can turn on you."

Dawn looked at her sister like she was stupid."He's not a pitbull Buffy! Of corse he's going to turn on you guys. You haven't done one nice thing for him. Look at him tied to a chair when he's.. no afence again Blondie...harmless and with the way you'r treating him with the comments on his condition and with no feeding him. I'm not surpised I would want to kill you too if I were him! Jesus Buffy at lest get him some food!"

All the scoobies Giles Xander Buffy and Willow looked shocked at Dawn's outbust as she bluntily told them how she felt, while Anya didn't care and just smiled and Spike looked greatiful for the youngest Summers sticking up for him.

Spike realized he liked the little firey brunette, she was a beauty that's for sure Spike knew if she's a goddess now he didn't know how to desirbe her when she's older. The little brunette blue eyed teen was a force to be recand and Spike wanted to know her.

Dawn thought the british blonde blue eyed vampire was sexy as hell. As her friend Kat would say he was sex-on-legs but she thought he was a god umon men. Dawn liked the vampire she knew there was more to Spike then the others realized. Dawn wanted to get to know more about him.

Buffy was shocked and unhappy with her sister's outbusted, exspecliy sence she was right not that she'll ever emite it to anyone. No Buffy wasn't going to let her little sister win nope not to day. Buffy will never emite this to anyone as long as she lives but Buffy has the hots for Spike and was curius about him.

Willow cleared her thort at the unconffarble silence."Umm anyways we need to fingar out what to do about this native ghost guy. Buffy we can't kill him."Buffy was thankiful to get back to the task at hand.

"I know you don't Will but we may have to."As Buffy and Willow argered on that Dawn and Spike deside to get to know each other.

Spike looked at the young brunette."So, Bit, why are you here with big sis and not with your mum at a relatives?"He asked her with a slight smirk.

Dawn raised her eyes from the book she was reading."Well it was ether stay with my over portective and annoying older sister or spend hours with my alhoic grandma who when even sees me looks at my clothes and said I'm 'asking for it' and a spoild cousin who ever time I see her I just want to bitch slap her. But my cousin had to go to the hospital so mom left me with Buffy."Spike chuckled at her explaintion.

"'Ey I'm sure your sis isn't that bad Nibblet."Dawn raised a brow looking at him and the chair then met his eye."Okay so she that bad."He amited and Dawn let out a giggle which made Spike actully smile.

Dawn put her book down as she got up to get a drink."I'm going to get a drink do you something Blondie?"Dawn asked, Spike raised a brow at that nickname.

He nodded."Sure bright eyes if you can get me some blood and weatabits Please Bit?"Dawn smirked at the name he called her.

Dawn warmed up some blood for Spike sence the other scoobies were in Giles's office and a spirit for her self before walking back to the small living room. Dawn untied one of his hands so he could eat while she drank her spirit.

Spike was surpise that she untied his one hand and was greatiful he knew if he ran she would be in troble and for some reason that made his chest hurt at the thought of her getting yelled at because of him because of her kindness to him.

"So Blondie what do they call you?"Dawn asked him as she watched him she wasn't sqeemish so watching him drink blood didn't bother her like it did the others.

Spike raised a brow at her not being grossed out by him feeding."Well some call me William the Bloody but most call me Spike. What about you bright eyes what's your full name?"Spike asked her.

"My full name is Zerlinda Astrithr Summers. Zerlinda means beautiful Dawn and that's why my mom and everyone calls me Dawn."Dawn explained Spike thought her name was beautiful.

"What does Astrithr mean Pet?"Spike asked curius.

Dawn frowned in thought as she remenbered what her mom told her."I belive mom said it ment Fair Beautiful and Goddess."Dawn answered before she went back to her book missing the awe look on Spike's face.

Just then all hell brook loose.


	2. Year later and best friends turn to love

A year later and Dawn and Spike became best friend the two loved to mess with the scoobies any time. Spike loves Dawn's sarcastic humor and sassy nature he loves how quick she is and how she can talk her way out of everything.

Dawn also loves Spike's sence of humor and his razer tongue how charming he is how he has street smarts. She loves how he knows a way around everythink like she does. The two also love the other sides of them like Dawn's sweet kind heart that makes her help anywhere she can or Spike shy big hearted side that makes him care so deepily for both her and Joyce and help the scoobies.

Spike spends a lot of time at the Summers home which the scoobies think is because he has a thing for Buffy but that's couldn't be more far out there if it was in china. No Spike's there because of his friendship and secret love for the younger brunette Summers who means everthing to him. Yep Spike was in love with Zerlinda Astrithr Summers or as everyone calls her Dawn. Dawn was also in love with William the Bloody or Spike as every calls him.

"SPIKE! You here Sugar!?"Dawn called out into the crypt that Spike resigns there.

"Down here Nibblet!"Came Spikes voice Dawn harried down.

Spike was sitting on his mixshift bed watching passions when Dawn came rashing over. She jumped on the bed next to him making Spike reatch out to catch her before she fell off.

"Easy there Nibblet you could hurt your self. What's with all the boncing Luv you just vibing with happy Pet."Spike said with smirk at seeing his Nibblet so happy.

Dawn smiled at him before handing over the lattered she got."Here read this Sugar!"Sh told him Spike took the paper and started reading it as he read it a big smile came to his face.

Spike looked at his Lil Bit."Are you Bloody serius, Bit."Dawn nodded and Spike picked her up and span her around Dawn squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs on his hips.

Spike stop spining looking at the girl in his arms with a smile."Oi I'm so Bleeding happy for you pet! You did it!"Spike excitped.

The reason the two were so happy is because Dawn's art work got excepted to be shown in a LA art gallary and the four peice she getting shown were inspinder by Spike with his poems and history and he was the one to get her to try it. And it's also a plus that she gets 4,000 dollars for every hour for ever day for ever art work she made shown. Spike and Dawn were so happy right then the two didn't realized what was happen until they were kissing passionatily.

Dawn felt Spike's tongue ranning alone her bottum lip asking for entre which she granted. Their tongues fought as Dawn sucked on Spikes tongue he groaned against her lips which made them freeze in realization. Dawn and Spike brook the kiss Spike put her back on her feet as they looked anyweres but each other.

Dawn looke at the door then to Spike."I should go I have homework."

Spike nodded."Right yep homework you should do that Nibblet."

The two made no move to the door instead them moved quick to each other. Dawn throw her arms around his neck as Spike reast his hands on her waist as there lips meet in a passionate kiss. The two been fighting their feelings for each other long enought it was time to stop ranning and start taking matters into their own hands.

Spike moved his hands down to her thighs gave them hard sqeaze Dawn took the hint and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Dawn opened her mouth for Spike once he ran his tongue along her bottum lip. Her red lips were soft and full while his were a little ruff but it didn't seem to bother her much.

All she could think was..

_Oh god Spikes kissing me.. I'm kissing Spike...Oh Spike lips lips of Spike...Buffy's going to kill me if she finds out...Oh who cares Spike is kissing me._

She could belive Spike actully wanted to kiss her. Spike ran his hands up her thighs to tangle in her long hair while Dawn was playing with the short hair at the back of his head. As the kiss deepened Spike moved them to his bed laying her down with him on top of her, Spike put his wight on his arms so not to crush her.

Dawn loved the feeling of him on top of her it made her feel safe and loved and cared for, she moaned as Spike started kissing and sucking on her neck. Spike was loving the feeling of Dawn shaking under him he loved that he had that efect on her.

Just as Dawn was about to pull him back to her lips there was a lond bang from the uper level of his crypt. Dawn sat up quick making Spike fall off the bed he gave her a 'Serusily' look Dawn gave him an apogizing look as she harried to look like they have been making out.

She just strighted her tight red v-neck tanktop and tight green cargo pants, when Buffy came down the ladder with a scowl.

Buffy looked at her sister and her eyes softened a little."Dawn you were surpost to be home after school mom wants both of us home to night for a summers night."Dawn nodded at her sister and grabed her things.

"Sorry Buffy I wanted to talk to Spike about something I was coming right home after wares."Dawn said, she wasn't lying just not telling the hole truth.

Buffy sighed let her sister off the hook."Okay Dawn why don't you say bye to Spike and lets go."Dawn rolled her eyes as her sister snarled while saying Spike's name.

Dawn turn to Spike who gave her smile which she returned."Bye Spike I'll see you later."She told him as they hugged quick.

"Yep see ya Nibblet I'll come by to marrow."Dawn smiled at him while Buffy scowled at him.

Spike watched the two summers women walk away sighing he closed his crypts door.


	3. News with summers

Dawn and Buffy walked into the summers home the two summers sisters walked into the living room were their mother Joyce sat waiting for them. Joyce smiled at her two daughters as they sat down she was happy to have her two girls to her self to night.

"Hey my darlins."Joyce greeted them.

"Hey Mom."The two ushered as they grabed snacks.

Dawn was happily muncking on some prezles when Buffy spock."So Dawn what did you have to tell Spike so badly."

Dawn glared at her sister before she grabed the latter out of her bag and hand it to her mom and sister. Buffy and Joyce read the latter before they smiled huge at Dawn before pulling her into a big hug. Dawn wiggle around trying to get out of the death hug.

Joyce and Buffy pulled away from Dawn."Oh pumkin that great. Why didn't you tell us about you enthering into the art gallary show?"Joyce asked her youngest daughter.

"I didn't know if they would want to use my art work in the show so I didn't want to get your hopes up if they didn't except my work."Dawn explained.

"So what made you enther your work in the first place Dawnie."Buffy asked her younger sister.

Dawn smiled at her sister ans mom."Spike he helped me out and he always said I could make it so I tried it."Joyce smiled at her youngest explaintion while Buffy frowned.

Joyce saw her eldest scowl and deside to change the subject."So Dawn it says here that they'll give you $4,000 for every day every hour they show your art work for each paintings. So how many peices are they showing and how long are they showing them for Pumkin."

Dawn and Buffy were thankiful for their moms change of subject."Oh well their showing four of my peice and their showing it for 365 day for 24/7."Dawn answered which shocked Buffy and Joyce at how much she'll get.

"Holy Shhh..."Buffy trailed off at her moms look."...Crap thats a lot of money Dawnie!"Dawn chuckled at her sister as her mom gave her a stern look.

"Which you'll put some torge collage right Dawn."Dawn nodded at her mother knowing she would have to.

After they talked some more Dawn deside it was time she got sleep. Dawn walked into her room were she changed into her black pajama's pants before she sliped on her big cowboy tee and put her hair in bun. Dawn sliped into bed laying down and falling into a deep sleep.

_She was standing in the middle of a cemaitry she looked around not sure why she's here._

_"Spike Buffy Mom anyone their."She called out then she felt the cold chill go down her spine as the hairs on the back of head stoud up._

_"They can't here you."Came a deep creepy voice that sounds like it speck many different voices._

_She span around looking for the owner of the voice._

_"Who's there?What do you want?"She called out._

_"Who we are is not importent what we want is not importent. No why we here is. You are The Key and you have a responabilty a duty to forfill. The Key is pure green engery to most but The Key is the altumite power. You are The Key you have a very powerful ancent powers with in you. You must unlock your powers and abilties before the darkness comes."The voice called in the wind._

_She frowne at being called The Key."What do you mean I'm just humon what are you."_

_"You are more then the mare humon Zerlinda Astrithr Summers the one they call Dawn. You are The Key the saver of light that will stop the darkness."She frowned at the voice._

_"I don't understand what you mean."_

_"You will soon The Key in time Zerlinda the Dawn."_

RINGGG RINGG

Dawn woke up as she jecked up right in bed breathing hard as she remenbered her dream. She groan flapping back down as she hit her alarm clock. She rolled over out of her bed before moving to her door walking to the bathroom. Dawn groaned as she realized Buffy was in the bathroom Buffy took hours in the bathroom ever the princess.

Dawn banged on the door."Buffy I have to pee get out!"She called to her sister.

"Jesus! Dawn you just have to wait I'll be out in a mintue!"Buffy yelled from the other side off the door.

Dawn shook her head."A mintue my ass. I'll have a better chanch walking to china before she get out of the goddamn bathroom."She muttered before banging on the door some more.

"Buffy come on I really need to go. Get out you can't put so much make up on you already look like a clown."Dawn yelled at her she heard Buffy gaps at her comment and a slaming sound.

The door flue open and a pissed Buffy stood there."For the love of god Dawn could you give me five mintues to get ready before you get on my nerves!"Buffy yelled at her younger sister as Dawn just glared at her back.

Dawn moved into the bathroom as Buffy walked out. After reliving her self of fluids Dawn got into the shower to get ready for the day. After her shower she put on her robe and blow dried her hair before going back to her room. Dawn shut her door walking to her closet to find her clothes for the day.

Dawn put on her black lace bra and matching panties, she pulled on her tight hip huger cammo cargo pants, her thick black leather belt with her Rebel belt buckle that Spike got her for chrismas last year. Then pulled on her tight black v-neck harley davison long net sleave top and her black convers high top sneekers. Dawn put on her thick eyeliner on both top and bottum eye linds and put her long her up in a high ponytail.  
Dawn then moved to her dresser were her black jewlary box was, she opened up the top that had Zerlinda engraved on it in sliver. Dawn took out her 3 different color spike studed earrings which she put in her three top carlige pricings then her two different color small spike hoops in her two middle ear pricings with her two different color dimone studs in her 2nd and 3rd bottum pricings and her faverent medium sliver hoops in her first bottum pricing.

Dawn smiled when she saw the short thin flat sliver chained neckless with the small oval locket with a sapphire stone with two picture one of Spike and the other of her mom and sister. Dawn put on her locket then her two thin black leather spike studed briclets, and her thick sliver band ring with her name engraved on her right middle finger, then her thin gold band class ring with a small-ish green dimone in the center and two smaller sapphire dimones on each side of the green one on her left ring finger.

After Dawn was dress she harried down stairs to the kitchen were her mom and sister are. She stopped when she heard them talking.  
"...Buffy what do you mean the concle is come here? Is this about that Glory woman?"Dawn heard her mother asked her sister she frowned.

She listen to Buffy's replie."Yes mom we need to know what we're dealing with. We have to know what we're portecting Dawn from. I won't let anything happen to Dawn mom I pormise."

Dawn frowned at that not sure why she said that.

"I know Buffy but should we tell Dawn she has a right to know."Dawn was confussed at her mother's question.

"Not yet mom she'll freak if she finds out now."Buffy responed Dawn didn't notice Spike until he spock.

"What are you doing Nibblet?"Dawn jumped at the sound of his voice she span round hold her hand over her racing heart as she glare at the smirking british vampire.

Spike chuckled at Dawn as she glared at him."What the hell Spike are you trying to give me a heart attac! Man whats wrong with you sneeking up people like that! Why in the hell did you sneek up on me for Spike!"Dawn nearily yelled at him.

Spike raised a brow at her."I wan't sneeking, luv, I was just walking up behind you while you esdroped on your mum and big sis."He told her calmily which only made her glare more at him.

Dawn shook her head at the sexy vampire before she moved into the kitchen sence her sister and mom knew she was there. Joyce smiled at her daugher and the blonde vampire as they walked in and sat down at the bar conter.

"Morning Pumkin. Hello William."Joyce greeted them while Buffy smiled at her sister and scowled at the vampire.

"Moring Mom."

"'Ello Joyce how are you, pet?"

Joyce smiled at Spike before she answered him."I'm good thanks for asking. You Dawn told us about how you helped her with enthering her work in the gallary show."

"Oh I just told her the truth about her work it's brillant right Nibblet's really talent with the arts she also has a great voice this one here. You got a regler van go and michelle brunch here Joyce."Dawn blushed at Spike prise as Joyce laughed with Spike at her blush.

Dawn shook her head at that."Please Spike is lying I'm not that good. And when have you ever heard me sing before Spike?"Dawn said as she looked at Spike.

Spike raised a brow at her."Oh I've heard you when I was walking by the house on the way to my crypt I heard you in your room sings along to your music."He told her, she raised a brow at him."How do you know I was sing and it wasn't just the back round singers."Dawn questioned him while Joyce smiled at their banter.

"Vampire hearing Bit I can tell the differents Pet."Spike told her honestily.

Just then the phone went off Joyce picked it up."Hello Summers resadents."She said into the phone she listen for a secent before she looked to Dawn."Dawn it's for you Pumkin."Joyce said handing her the phone.

Dawn took it put to her ear before specking."Umm yes who's this?"

"Hello Ms. Summers I'm Donna Franks from the LA orignal Art Gallary."

"Oh yes of corse. Is there something wrong Mrs. Franks?"

"No we just wanted to know that we've sent your invaitions for you and the people you asked to take for the gallary show this weekend. We've also sent some comentry gifts and your money and we have payed for a your exspends for when you come this weekend."

"Oh well thank you so much thats great I apersieted. Have a good day Mrs. Franks.

"You too Ms. Summers."

Dawn hang up while the other three looked at her waiting for her to speck.

Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Well What was it?"

Dawn smirked at her."It was the director of the Art Gallary were there showing my work. She call to tell me they're paying for the exspends we have when we go to LA this weekend."Buffy Joyce and Spike were shocked at that.

Buffy moved closer to her sister as she asked."Like they'll pay for new shoe?"Dawn nodded and Buffy squealed and hugged her sister."I love you!"Joyce and Dawn laughed at Buffy as Spike smirked.

Joyce smiled at her girls."So should I call the gang sweetie so we can tell them?"Joyce asked Dawn who nodded.


	4. The big surpises

A haft an hour later the whole gang were sitting in the summers living room. Willow and Tara sat on the small loves set with Xander sitting in the chair with Anya in his lap, while Giles Joyce and Buffy sat on the couch and Spike leanding on the wall behind were Dawn stoud. The scoobies sat their shocked after Dawn told them about the gallary offer and what they'll be doing this weekend.

"HOLY CRAP!" Anya Willow Tara and Xander ushered yelled.

Dawn Buffy and Joyce laughed at there shock as Giles muttered a 'dear lord' as he cleaned his glasses.

"Woow this is great! I'm so happy for you Dawnie!"Tara said as Willow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Dawnster this is awesome! Your going to be the next Da..Whats his name."Dawn smiled at Xander's comment.

"I think you mean Da Goah you twit."Giles told him while the others laughed at Xander's dismaied look.

Just then there was a knock at the summers front door. Dawn walked over and opened it standing their was delivary guy standing there with two big boxes and a medium black wooden box who was around her age. He wasn't a bad looking guy but not her type he smirked at her as he gave her the twice over she rolled her eyes.

Dawn raised a brow at him."Can I help you Sir?"She said as politily as she could his eyes reast on her breast.

"Umm Yes I got three package for a Dawn Summers."He said as he tryed to flirt with her.

Dawn smirked at him."Thats me."She told him.

"Okay Please sign this would you like me to bring these in for you their heavy Ms."Dawn surpressed the urge to roll her eyes.

She took the clip bourd from his and signed."No thats okay."She told him before she call into the living room."Hey Buffy Xander can you two help me over here."

She looked back to the delivary guy as the two walked in she handed him the clip bourd back. Buffy and Xander picked up the two bigger boxes and Dawn got the wooden box which had some weird writing on it which Dawn knows it isn't from the gallary.  
Dawn set the wooden box down carfully on the dinning table before going into the living room were she opened the first big box which had the gifts told her about. The gifts were wrapped in black wrapping paper with each of their names writen in sliver marker. Dawn hand out their gifts to each one which made them all smile.

Joyce got an antque blue cyrstal vase that she's always wanted. Giles got a green and blue china tea set which he loved. Buffy got two pairs of the shoe she wanted in two different colors which made her so happy. Xander got the camplet set of comics he wanted in first adition. Anya got a black enverlope with 2,000 dollars which made her smile brightily. Willow got the ancent wicca book she's been looking for. Tara got the portection cyrstals she've wanted for years now. And Spike got a new leather duster sence his old one been coming apart.

While Dawn got the dress she wanted for the gallary party. And they each got cell phones so they can stay in contect along with keys to a big builing they didn't knon what for.

"I think we should check this place out to see what it is or what it can be."Giles shurgested which every one nodded to sence it was late Spike could go out.

Spike helped Dawn put the other big box and wooden one into her room before they all head to the address the big build is. The scoobie gang didn't expect to she a nice green painted five story build Dawn unlocked the doors and opened them she wallked with the others fallowing her in. Spike saw the light swich and fliped the lights on lighting up the way.

They stoud in the middle of a large 200x250 room that had a conter like the magic box but a newer cash resuger their was also a stair case for storge like the magic bo too. Their was four doors one at the far end wall was one another was at the far left wall next right next to the other door and the last one was behind the conter.

"Oh I get it we could change this in to the magic box it's bigger or you could started selling other things."Anya said, which made some sences.

"Let just look around before we do anything okay Anya."Giles said.

The gang looked at the doors."Well which one should we start with?"Willow asked.

"Maybe we should do eny meany miny mo?"Xander shurgested which made Anya hit him.

Dawn shook her head at them."How about we start with door number one."She said pointing at the far wall door which the others agreed with.

They all walked to the door which was locked she Dawn used the key to open it. The room was bigger then Buffy's training room which was good. The walls were a calm blue with a mats on the floor and a door at the back that went to the ally. There was a peice of red colored paper Dawn walked over and took it of the wall and she read it out lond.

"Dear Ms. Summers we know you and your sister would like to keep fit. So if you like we can turn this into what ever you like. Sincerly The LA Orignel Art Gallary."They looked at the letter for a few sence before walking back to the main area.

"If that room had a note should this one have one too?"Buffy asked just as Xander saw and picked up the small orange note.

"Umm yeah it does."They all turn to him as he read."Dear Ms. Summers we thought Mr. Giles and Ms. Jenkins could use a bigger shop but if not you could do was you like. Sincerly The LA Orignel Art Gallary."

"Okay so lets try door number two."Dawn said walking to the back to the first door on the left.

Inside the door was a bigger room then the one before. The room was a light green with hard black and white checker mable floors with art surpiles. Spike found the small blue note and picked it up.

"Ms. Summers we thought you could use a art room to work in silences. Sincerily LA OAG."He read it they then walked to the other room.

The room was just as big as the one before but it had red paint walls with oak wooden floors. The room had a big oval wooden table with 10 black leather chairs and a white bourd on the wall with maps and a white screen like they do at the schools with two book shefts and three file cabnets at the walls. Joyce saw and picked up the note she read it out lond.

"We thought you could use a privet place to have meeting if need be. The LA OAG."

Walking back into the main area."Woow they went all out. They must really like you Dawnie."Tara said as they moved to the last door.

"Yeah I guess so."Dawn replied as she open the door that lead to a tall stair case that had another door at the top.

They all walked up the stairs and opened the door up. It reviled a big condo they walked to the middle of the condo. Right across from the main door was the big kitchen that was had the best apliences. To the right of the was the open sliden doors to the dinning room, to the left was the living room which they had to step down from the small step. In between the Kitchen and livingroom was a big long hallway they moved down the hallway to see 7 doors with each of their names on the door.

They all walked into the rooms their names were on the door of each room was perfect for them. They were they way they all liked and need like Spike's windows were tinted so the sun woul burn him his closet and dresser were filled with new clothes that he would actully wear and new pairs of docs.

Dawn room was perfect it had the new clothes she would wear with new shoes. The wall and floors were the perfect colors for her and had all the things she wanted and need. Buffy Joyce and Giles room were like that too. While Xander's and Anya's were a perfect mixure of both them as well as Willow's and Tara's room but had the wicca surplies they would need.

The gang looked around the condo they found food and drinks they like except blood which they could by later. The living room had all their faverent movies and tv shows with video games they also found bourd games. They also found the other hallway between the kitchen and dinning room were their was 8 doors seven of which had their names on them like their rooms but these doors were to their own bathrooms. While the 8th door lead to another stair case with another door.

But that door reviled a sitting room with a big circle hallway across from the sitting room with five doors. One was two a home thearter another to a big game room the next to a storage room another to a home libary and the last one to a big study room.

The scoobies sat back in the condo's livingroom."So what do you think we should do?"Willow asked not to any one in porticler.

Giles sigh cleaning his glasse."Well acorting to these papers this place is payed in full but owned by Joyce until Dawn's 18 but we're avise welcomed here. I think it's the best place for all of us. Seeing how we can all stay close we have everything we need here and Glory doesn't know about it and it's close to Joyce's and Xander's job's the collage and high school and closer to the cemaitrys so Buffy can have a quicker potrol and butchers for Spike to get blood. I think if it okay with Dawn and if we wanted to moved here I don't see why we shouldn't."They all looked to Dawn who knows they all want to move here and so does she.

"Well it looks like we move in."Dawn said with a smiled as the girls squealed and jumped at her hugging her as Spike Xander and Giles laughed at them.


	5. The truth comes out

The next day they all started moving their things to their new Condo/Shop Spike had to stay at the Condo. Giles Joyce and Spike unpacked the boxes while Dawn Buffy Willow Tara Xander and Anya brought in their boxs and things. The things they didn't need out they put in storage in the fifith floor. After Giles Buffy Spike and Xander moved Buffy's training things into her new training room and Giles put all his books up in the home libary and some in the study.

After unpacking the magic box surplies and put them in their new spots in the shopping area. Buffy Willow and Dawn were laughing about going shopping later sence Dawn open the other big box the Gallary sent her which had her money in it all $140,160,000 they gave her.  
Joyce and Giles talked about the shop while Anya and Tara were talking about demons and Spike and Xander were joking around; sence Dawn had enought of the two fighting and told them execily what would happen if they didn't stop Spike and Xander actully became good friends.

"Oh I so happy that things are get better aren't you Rupert?"Joyce said as she looked at the younger kids who are baisicily both Joyce and Giles kids.

"Yes Joyce my dear I have to said thing are looking good. Thanks to Dawn she's very talent and all this happening proves it. I'm just worried when the other foots going to drop."Giles Replied smiling at Xander and Spiker who were laughing as they elbow each other while played a video game.

Joyce noticed what Giles was smiling at."Oh I know just what you mean Rupert but I think I'll just basked in the good for now."Giles nodded his agreetment as they watch Buffy threat the boys.

Snece they all living in the same place Buffy desided to get along with Spike for all their stakes.

"Spike help me move my paints in my Art studio please?"Dawn asked Spike who jumped at the chances to be with her.

"Sure Nibblet."He said grabing the other box of her paints fallowing her into her art studio.

As Spike helped her move her thing around so she had it the way she likes he notice another door other then the small closet they already found.

"'Ey Bit did you see this door over here."Dawn looked up at Spike to see him pointing a another door.

Dawn walked over to him."No I didn't see the damn door."She told him before they walked over to it and opened it.

The door lead to a garage with 7 new cars one was a black deSoto, next to that one was a lime green compass jeep, another was a white dodge ram van, along with a red XJ jaguar, next to that was a sliver Audi R8, another was a blue punch bug, and with a forest green Lincoln MKT. Dawn notice they their names on a peice of paper on typed on the windsheld. Dawn grabed the papers off them remenbering what cars they were on then they walked back into the main area with the reast of the gang.

"Hey gang can I get your atention please."Everyone turned to Dawn ready to listen."Okay Spike and I found a new door which is why... Mom your a porde new own of a lime green compass jeep...Giles you the winner of a new forest green Lincoln MKT...Buffy you go your self a new red XJ Jaguar please don't crash it...Willow Tara you two own a new blue punch bug with a convertble top, Xander and Anya you got a new white dodge ram van."The gang all was in shocked before rushing to the garage Spike and Dawn fallowed them laughing.

Xander and Anya were looking at the white ram while Tara and Willow were sitting in their buggie. Joyce was looking at her jeep in shock as Giles was doing the same to his Lincoln. Spike moved to look at his new deSoto.

Xander looked at the Audi praticily durling over it."Wait who Audi is this baby."He asked Dawn smirked as the other gathered around.  
"That baby is mine Xand."They all looked at Dawn once she said that.

Later that night after they got everything moved into their new place and shop. Once they got Spike's blood for him to feed in the small mini fridge in his bedroom and got their foods and snack they need. The gang deside they would go shopping after Dawn got out of school tomarrow before they left for the Gallary.

The gang all slept in their new beds with no worries for now while Dawn was dreaming.

_She was back in the cemaitry again she didn't understand why she here again. _

_"The Key.. She's here."She heard the whispers of a woman's voice._

_"Who's there? Show your self!"She called out into the darkness._

_"No The Key can't see us yet. She's not ready. The light has to form before we show her who we are."The whisper said making her feel cold._

_"Who are you? What do you want from me?"She yelled though the blackness._

_"Who we does not matter what we want from you is not the main concern."Came the whisper."What you must do is what matters here."_

_"Find! You wanted me to play along! What do I have to do!?"She yelled findly having enough._

_She looked around trying to see what was there."You must unlock your Light. The Key must be unlocked by the blue moon on hallows eve. Or the darkness will cega." Came the whisper._

_Just as she was bout to speck a yell of. "Dawn wake up."_

Dawn opened her eyes to see Buffy standing there she blinked her eyes."What's wrong Buffy?"She asked sitting up.

"You have to get up for school mom said you need to get ready."Buffy said before walking out of the room.

Dawn sighed as she threw her blankets off and got off her bed before walking to her own bathroom. Dawn got into her walk in shower after striping off her pj's she stood under the sprier washing her hair. Dawn was worried about her dreams she didn't understand them yet they seemed familiar to her though. Dawn rinsed out her hair and body off, turning off the shower pulling on her black silk knee length bathrobe before stepping out of the shower.

Dawn blow dried her hair wash her face before brushing her hair and teeth. Walking back to her bedroom she walked over to her closet taking off her robe she put on her red lace bra and panties. Dawn pulled on her tight black hip huger jeans with her Rebel belt, her tight red v-neck off shoulder sleaves crop top, her black leather heeled ancle boots.

After she put on her jewlary and eyeliner Dawn grabbed her shoulder bag and leather jacket before heading out to the kitchen.

Dawn saw Buffy Willow and Anya sitting at the end of the long bar conter while her mom was making breakfast. She looked to the kitchen to see Spike Tara and Xander sitting on the couch watching tv.

Dawn sat on the other end of the bar conter Joyce put her breakfast in front of her."Thanks mom."Dawn told her with a smile.

"Your welcome Pumkin. Are you okay sweetie you don't look to good?"Joyce said Dawn raised a lazy brow at her.

"Gee thanks mom."She said sarcasticily.

Joyce gave her the mom look as they all call it."You know I didn't mean it like that Dawn. Now tell me whats up pumkin."Joyce told her Dawn sighed at that.

Dawn rubbed the back of her neck."It's nothing mom just have been sleeping well latily."

Joyce frown at that."What do you mean sweetie are you not sleeping at night."She asked her.

"No it's not that it's just I've been having really weird dreams latily mom."Dawn shook her head fighting off the memory of her dreams.

Buffy heard this and looked at her baby sister."What do you mean what are they about Dawnie?"Buffy asked her as the others took intrested in the conversation now too.

Dawn frown as she spock.

"Well it's starts with me standing in the middle of a cemairtry and it's dark out I can't see anything. But I heard this voice but every night it's a different voice. But they say the same thing. Some thing about The Key and The Key is the light to the darkness and that The Key must unlock the light with in or the darkness will take over."

Buffy shared worried looks with the others while Spike asked."Did they say how to unlock this light, Bit?"

Dawn shock her head."Nope. Just that The Key must be unlocked by hallows eve or the darkness with cega. What ever that means."

Buffy looked at her mom who nodded before looking to Dawn."Dawn their something we need to tell you."

Dawn frowned as she took a breath as they told her what she really was...


	6. The big revile

She couldn't belive what they were telling her Dawn sat there looking at her friends and family as they told her she wasn't really here until a few months ago. By the look on Spike's face he didn't know ether.

Dawn took a breath before she spock as calmly as she could."So your telling I'm a mistical Key that was made humon by monks using some of Buffy's blood a few months ago and some psyco bitch demon is after me. And on top of all that I have to unlock what ever light the voice in my dream was talking about. Is that right?"

"Yes thats about it other then the concile is coming here. But thats besides the point."Buffy said with a small nodded.

Dawn took a deep breath before getting up calmly and walking to here room were she shut her door. She grabbed the old black wooden box thats more like a small treaster box with the weird writing before heading back to the livingroom.

Dawn set the boxs on the small glass coffiee table."Maybe you can tell me what this is."She said before sitting on the green/blue leather couch.

Giles frown as he went to pick it up but the boxed moved closer to Dawn on it's own as everyone jerked away from it. They were surpised but they knew they souldn't with everything they've seen on the hellmouth.

"Is anyone else creeped out by the little black box?"Xander asked as the others nodded in agreement.  
Giles looked to the boxs to Dawn."Dawn dear where did you get this box?"He asked her.

"I got the same day I got the things from the gallary I knew it's not from the gallary but it was there."She told them while Willow looked at the words.

Willow looked to Giles and pointed to the box."Giles theres weird writing engraved on it. Maybe we should translate it to find out what it is."Giles nodded his agreement.

Dawn sighed at that."Okay sence you guy's got this I'm going to be late for school."She told them as she was making her way to the door the all of a sudden the box was at the door she stopped.

"Oh it's going to be like that."She muttered picking it up she walked back into the living room which made them look at her as she set the box back down.

Dawn turn to the door but the box already was at the wall."Oh this is great why is it that I get the magical box that has porblems with speration!" She almost yelled as she put the box on the table.

As she tried to move again the box flue at her she cought before it hit her."Why me? Why can't Buffy have the clingy box!"The gang tried to hind their smiles and suffer laughs at her little problem.

"Maybe you should stay here until we fingar out what's the box is for."Giles said Joyce nodded in agreement.

"Or until we cure it's speration porblems."Xander joked which was rewarded with simalation punches from Buffy Willow Anya and Dawn and a laugh from Spike who in return got the same punchs from the girls but harder.

"OOOOWWW."Spike and Xander said at the same time.

Giles told Anya to open the shop sence they sent out the menmo that the shop change locations so every been coming into the new and aporved shop.

While Anya mend the shop Joyce had to get to work as did Xander, so that left the two wicca's the two summers sisters and the two brit's to do reseach.

A few hours later of long reseach and Buffy Willow and Tara have all tried to trick the boxs to leave Dawn alone but nothing worked while Spike and Giles found some things about the key and the box.

Dawn sighed as again the box dropped into her lap."Okay we need to fix this now or I'll have to sleep with a box atach to my hip."Dawn muttered as Spike who was sitting next to at the table in their 80x80 home libaray on the 3rd floor chuckled at that.

Dawn glared at him."It's not funny Spike this is just not my day."Spike gave her a small smile before put an arm around her letting her reast her hea on his should as she moaned unhappy.

Spike pressed a kiss to the top of her brunette hair."Don't worried, Pet, we'll fingar it out, Nibblet."He said trying to reasure her.

Sighing Dawn closed her eyes which flue open when Giles yelled."Oh dear lord!"

Buffy who was sleeping at the table jerk out of sleep and fell off her chair while Tara jumped with a squeal and Willow throw a book in his direction while Spike jamped a little and Dawn held a hand over her racing heart beat.

"What the hell Giles!" The four women yelled at the same time as Giles come around of the shacks he was looking at.

Giles looked at them apogizly."Oh sorry my dears and you too Spike. It's just I found what we needed."He said but did continued as he looked back at the book.

The five other shared looks then looked at him."AND?"Dawn asked making Giles look up at them.

"Wha..Oh yes sorry. The writing tranzles to...The altument power.. The Key can only open...Never let the darkness touch or others who don't show pure green engery. Once opened will revile the truth she'll need to fight the darkness...The Key opens to know the turth before the blue moon on hallows eve at midnight she'll be bright for to show the light... The Key is the Saver of Light let her shine. I'm sure that Dawn will be fine if she opens the box which she needs to if we can fingar out what she ment to do." Giles told them Buffy frown as did Spike not sure with Dawn opening the box it could be a trap.

"I don't know I'm not sure about this."Buffy said while Spike took a hold of Dawn's hand under the table worried.

Dawn smiled at him giving his hand a quick squeaze before looking at her sister."Buffy if Giles thinks it's safe then I'm sure it is. And we have to know why this is happening. Besides I'll be find with all of you here."Dawn reasured her sister who was still uneasy about it but nodded.

Dawn took a deep breath before she put her hands on each side of the box top and slowly opened it. Once open it enated a bright green light from it that flue into Dawn's body making her fly back into the wall.

"DAWN!"They all yelled ranning to her as the light disappared.

They kneed down next to Dawn's unconcench form Giles check her plas."She's breathing she's just out cold."Giles told them.

Buffy shock her head at him looking at her sister."Yeah she just great Giles you know with th hole get throw into a wall."Buffy said sarcasticly before Spike piked her up and started moving to the door."Um Spike were do you think your taking her?"Buffy called after him.

Spike stopped truning to them."Well unlike you guy's I looked around the hole building theirs a small home hospital on the fifth floor so we can make sure she okay. Are you coming or not?"He told them they all wanted to know Dawn was okay and what else is in the building so they fallowed Spike into the small hame hospital which had everything they needed.

Spike set Dawn on the small cot in the first ezame room as Giles looked throw the cabnettes and drows they had everything they needed to look at Dawn.

The small home hospital was just like any hospital just smaller and more homey.

Giles looked at Dawn he took her videls."She's seems find Buffy she's just sleeping." He told Buffy who was worring like Spike was but was sitting on the cot next to her, ranning his fingers throw her hair.

Mean while inside Dawn's dream.

_She was standing in the cemaitry but it was light out this time and two figars stood across from her._

_"She's findly found the way to unlock the light but The Key still has a task to unlock her light with in."The whisper voice of the woman spock._

_Dawn frowned at that."And how do I unlock this light with in?"She asked._

_"The Key findly sees she's not to ask question that mean nothing."The creepy voice of the man spock._

_The woman spock to her."You must see whats behind each door to be complet in your heart so you can show your light that glows."She told her as a doors appared._

_"What is in there?"Dawn asked them._

_The man smirked at her."You must choose on your own to see what your ment too."He told her and they faded away leaving her alone with the three doors._

_Dawn took a breath before opening the door which showed a bright light she sigh before walking in. Once on the other side she saw Buffy Willow _

_Cordy and her mom sitting at the kitchen in the condo looking at magaizes._

_"Oh I can't belive Fred and Wes are having another kid!"Cordy said as the other laughed._

_"Well you and Gunn have three kids too Cordy."Willow told her teastily._

_"Yes well I'm just happy me and Angel got our merical."Buffy said which made Dawn frown as she saw the small baby she was holding._

_"Mommy! Mommy!"Came a yell of three voices_

_Just then three little kids ran in one was a little boy with Blonde hair and bright blue eyes the other was a littler brunette girl with sapphire blue eyes with Spike ranning after them as they ran to her and a sandy blonde hair green eyes girl._

_"Mommy JR's being mean!"The blonde girl said to her Dawn frowned at that._

_"Mommy?"She muttered as Spike walked over to them._

_He looked at the three kiddies."JR Sophie Anne please go play you know mummy and daddy have to go see Grandpa Rupert."Spike told the three who ran off._

_"Grandpa Rupert What's going on Spike?"She asked confussed but Spike just smiled at her._

_"Well we need to see how little Caleb doing, Love."He said putting a hand on her stomach Dawn looked down to see her very pregnant belly._

_She looked at him in shock."Spike who? How?"She asked so confussed._

_Spike just frowned a little but keep smiling."You know how, love. And we made baby Caleb on our fifth wedding anaversery , Love."He told her that._  
_Before she could asked him more everything but her frozed as The woman appared._

_Dawn looked at the seen before her looking at her childen her sister who's has her baby her husband and all the happy there._

_She looked at the woman."Is this even possable? Could this happen?"She asked her._

_"Yes dear Key it can but you have to fallow your path to get here."The woman told her Dawn nodded then she was back in the cemaitry with just the black and white doors._

_"What do I have to do?"She asked the woman._

_The woman smiled at her."You must unlock your light and let it show throw you then the reast will fallow."The woman told her._  
_Dawn closed her eyes and did as she was told she unlocked her light._

As Dawn was dreaming Spike Buffy Willow Tara and Giles were worring about her. Buffy was wishing her sister was awake and safe she was really worried, watching the british vampire as he brushed her hair from her face. The for other could see the love the british vampire had for the young key, sighing Spike moved laying next to the young brunette as she reast he watched her.

Sighing the blonde slayer stop pacing looking at the ex-watcher.

"Giles are you sure she okay she been out for about four hours now."Buffy asked worried.

Giles sighed as he cleaned his glasses."Buffy I have told you she will wake when she is ready."He told her Buffy let out a fustared sound as she sat down next to willow.

Just then Spike heard Dawn's heart quicken he sat up making the others jump up to stand around her. Dawn's body started glowing a bright green/blue light came from her then letf just as fast as it appared. They all held their breath as they waited for Dawn to wake up.

Dawn's eyes flue open her bright blue orbs were glowing a dark green before they faded to her normal blue. Dawn eyes looked frantic to each of them as she came back from her dream vistion thingy.

Spike looked at the brunette slowly put his hand on her the top of her head." Dawn Nibblet can you hear me Pet?"He asked her.

Before they realized what happen Dawn hand moved to the back of Spike's head pulling his lips to heres in a passionate kiss.

Spike returned the kiss while the other four stared wide eyes at them not sure what they should do. Dawn trusted he tongue in Spike mouth their tongues fought. Spike nibbled on Dawn's lower lip, she sat up while Spike arms around her while she lead over him some more.

Buffy couldn't take it anymore she pulled Dawn away from the british vampire. Dawn wasn't happy with her sister pulling her away and she wanted to be back with Spike.

As she was wishing to be next to Spike she suddenly was suround by green and blue lights then she was next to Spike who was now standing.

Everyone looked to her in shock."How in the bloody hell did you do that, Bit?"Spike asked.

"I'm not sure I just wanted to be next to you and it happened."Dawn replied with a frown.  
Giles frown in thought."Dawn dear what happened to you sence you were sleeping?"He asked her.

Dawn frown as she remenbered her dream/vistion then said."I was in the cemaitry again but this time it was day and I saw who owned the voices and their was a door standing their. They were a blue man with blonde hair and a blue woman with brunette hair they told I had to see whats behind the door before I could unlock my light."

Giles frowned at that as he asked."Did you unlock your light?"Dawn nodded then he continued."Well that telaporting must be part of your new powers. The box did said The Key was the altumint power so I'm guess thats just one of your many powers which I'm sure will fingar out."He told them Dawn nodded.

Buffy looked at her sister and asked."Wait Dawn what did you see behind the door?"She asked her sister.

Dawn's mind flash back to her future family.

_"Mommy! Mommy!"Came a yell of three voices_

_Just then three little kids ran in one was a little boy with Blonde hair and bright blue eyes the other was a littler brunette girl with sapphire blue eyes with Spike ranning after them as they ran to her and a sandy blonde hair green eyes _

_"Well we need to see how little Caleb doing, Love."Spike said putting a hand on her stomach Dawn looked down to see her very pregnant belly._

"Dawn?"

Dawn looked at her sister caming out of her thoughts."Something I hope will happen soon."She told them criticly.

"Perhapes we should get back to the condo yes?"Giles surgested which the others nodded in agreement heading back to the 2nd floor to their condo home.

Dawn grabbed a can of spirit out of the fridge and a bag cheetos out of the cabert before sitting at the kitchen bar contor. Spike sat next to her she smiled at him as they eat the cheetos.

A few mintues past in silence before Spike brook that."So that was hell of a kiss, Bit. And that's the threerd time we kissed in the last week. I think we need to talk, Pet."He whispered to her so the other wouldn't hear.

"Yeah I guess we do. Come on."She told him taking his hand and leading him to the fourth floor to the home music studio.

The two sat down in the small sitting area facing each other.

"So let's not beat around the bush agreed?"Dawn said to him.

Spike nodded."Agreed."A mintue pasted."Okay let me get this out before I chicken out. I'm porblem going to sound like a ponce but here gos."Spike took an unneeded breath."I've always had bloody strong feelings for you Dawn, Bleeding hell sence the first time I met you I've felt something for you. I don't bugging care if your the bloody key or this bleeding altumint power because you'll always bloody well be Zerlinda Asrithr Summers...My Dawn to me. I don't know when and I don't really bugging care but some weres down the line I fell in love with you, Nibblet. I love you Zerlinda."He told her the truth of his words showed bright in his blue eyes.

Dawn had tears falling down from the beauty and honesty of his words. Dawn jumped up from her set making Spike stand she walked over throwing her arms around his neck crashing her lips to his in a firey kiss. Dawn has never felt so loved and cared before in her life she felt so much love for the vam- no man she was kissing.

Dawn brooked the kiss reast there forheads to gather."I in love with you too. I love you so much William."She told him before pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

Spike smiled against her lips."You know your the first woman I've ever loved that loved me back."He told her Dawn looked at him with loving eyes.

She cupled his face with her hands rubbing her thums on his cheeks."Well they didn't know what they were missing. They were stupid to let all your love go."Spike kissed her hard once she said that.

Spike never loved some one as much as he loved his Nibblet. He realized how stupid he was for wasting his time and love on Cerilli when he was humon and how he should of never stay with Drucilla when they got to sunnydale in the first place. Spike knew no one was bettere then the girl- no woman in his arms she was the light to his darkness.

Later that night everyone of the scoobies sat in the condo living room while Giles filed them in on what going on. Xander sat in the blue leather chair with Anya in his lap while Willow and Tara sat on the green leather love seat as Buffy and Joyce sat on the green couch and Spike and Dawn sat on the blue love seat.

Dawn uper haft was laying in Spike's lap while her legs dangled off the end while Spike sloched with his feet on the coffiee table as he ran his fingers through her long brunette hair. Joyce smiled at the british vampire an her youngest she could always tell that they were truily in love and she was happy they seem to have done something about it.

After Giles told them what happen with Dawn before he meet the concille they all sat their a little worried.

Buffy scowled as she spock."So let me get this right they're coming here in to our home to question us and when we get back from LA and they wanted us to work for them."Buffy asked him unhappy Giles nodded.

Dawn deside to step in before Buffy go's off."Well just think Buffy we get to shop befor they come here we can relaxs first. And just think we get you new shoe that will do much damage when you they put your train to the test they'll use they self to test you."Dawn told her as which made the others laugh as Buffy grin evily.

"I think that's a great idea little sister. I wonder how spike heels would feel."Buffy said making the reast laugh.

Giles and Joyce shared looks before Joyce spock."Okay I think we best get the pack so we can get to LA by tomarrow afternoon and get to sleep early so we can Spike doesn't get fried."Joyce told them.

"And remenber we're taking the Scoobies bus."Giles told them using the name Xander Willow and Buffy has for the black tavel van bus.

"And Spike Xand and Giles remenber to pack your tuxs for the gallary party and the reast of you remenber a dress or we by one at LA."Joyce told them.

They all head to their rooms to pack some things for the LA trip. Dawn was in her room packing her clothers first, she packed three pairs on tight jeans, two pairs of cargo pants, two pairs of shorts, three pairs of pajamas, three crop tops, two t-shirts, two bikinis swim suits, three pairs of sneekers, one pair of heels, her dress for the gallary, Dawn then packed her toletries and her the thing's she'll need for her hair into her big purple rolling suitcase.

Dawn then grabbed her small purple shoulder suitcase bag where she packed her laptop with wifi, her faverent books, her three different sizes drawling pad and penciles with her oil pastel case, their invaitions, the ceridt card the gallary gave her, her papers the gallary sent her, some cash from her secret safe were she keeps the money the gallary payed her, and her maps of some places she wanted to cheek out into her small shoulder suitcase.


	7. The hotel party

The next morning Dawn was dressed in her tight black cargo pants with her tight whiter v-neck t-shirt with her black denium haft vest top over it with the two buttons buttoned and her black high top sneekers. Her long brunette hair was up in a high ponytail and her eyeliner on with her clear gloss. She was standing in the garage with Buffy Anya Willow and Tara puting their things in the van/bus storage capartment as Joyce Xander Spike and Giles grabbed the food and snacks for the trip.

The scoobie bus was just like and small school bus but had tavel capartments for their things and it was black and a little bit longer and bigger. The seat on the bus was like the school bus's have but they were more conffey and had cup holders and small tv's that you could play games on or watch tv and movies and a small bathroom in the back. It was great for them and even had the windows tinted for Spike.  
Buffy was sitting in the 2nd seat on the right on the out side while Joyce sat next to her at the window they sat behind Dawn and Spike who was in the first seat on the right Spike was on the out side while Dawn sat next to the window. Anya and Xander sat across from Spike and Dawn while Tara and Willow sat across from Buffy and Joyce as Giles drove the bus.

Spike had an arm around Dawn's shoulders while she reast her head on his shoulder. Spike was in a calm peace while he was with Dawn he ran his hands in her hair as she reast he knew she hasn't been sleeping right these last few days. Dawn loved the feeling of Spike's strong arms around even though she knows Spike doesn't have and boby heat she still feels warm in his arms.

Giles pulled up to their hotel that the gallary set up. They all got out after parking the bus, Giles grabbed a bellhop cart pailing their bags up with the help of Buffy Anya Xander and Tara while Joyce Dawn Spike and Willow who used her magic to telaport them into the hotel with out being seen so Spike doesn't get fried.

Willow telaporting them into a hallway inside the hotel."Nice work Wills!"Dawn told the red head who smiled brightily.

"This was nothing but lucky we didn't have a hard landing or ended up stuck to gather."Willow said before walking while the other three watched her go wide eyed at what could of happened.

Dawn glaced at Spike to Willow."She was just playing right?"Dawn asked with a small nerves laugh.

Spike raised a brow unsure."I'm bloody well hope so or me and Red are going to have a bloody porblem."He said before the three of them fallowed after the red head wicca.

Dawn, Joyce, and Spike walked into the hotel's main hall where Buffy, Xander, Giles, Tara and Anya were waiting for them. They walked up to the front desk to get checked in the guy behind the front desk was around Buffy's age with black hair he wasn't bad looking the guy gave Buffy Dawn Willow Tara and Anya the once over which the five girls rolled their eyes at.

The guy smiled at Dawn which made Spike put an arm arond her waist."Hello welcame to The Rosswood Hotel I'm Bobby. How can I help you?"

Dawn sighed holding back the urge to hall of and hit him."Yeah Hi we have a resavition for Summers."She told him in the nice voice she could musted.

The guy look at his computer then back to them and spock."Umm yes your in the king suite."He told them before handing the three key card to Dawn."The rooms on the 23rd floor. If you need anything just call down and we'll take care of if. Have a nice day."He told them

Dawn gave him a small smile before they all walked to the elevator. Buffy hit the button for the elevator to came, a few secents later the elevator doors open a few people got off before they all walked in, Dawn press the button to the 23rd floor.

"Wow this is nice place. Dawn Dawnster what did you paint to make them like you so much?"Xander asked making them laugh.

"I'm not sure but I'm not complaining."Dawn told him just as the elevator doors opened to their floor they stepped off the elevator walking down the hallway to their suite.

Dawn lead them to the white two door that had the gold plock with 'King Suite' on the doors. Dawn slide the key card in the scaner before opening the doors.

They all walked into the suite. It had a big gold sitting room with a big tv with golden colored furture three were 8 sliding doors around the room and a big belcony that looks over the out door pool and park. Their was two love seats three chairs and a huge couch in the sitting room with a golden coffiee table.

Anya looked around."Xander buy it."She told him bluntly.

"Ahn I can't buy it you know that."He told her which made her up set.

While Xander and Anya fought Buffy Joyce Tar and Wilow walked to their bedrooms to put their things away while Spike and Dawn went to Spike's room to make sure no sun enthered his room while Giles when to get Spike blood.

Dawn closed the last set of blinds and thick curtons."Okay you should be fine Sugar."She told him as she sat next to him on his bed.

Spike smiled at her move some of her hair behind her ear Dawn smiled back at him before they leand into each other for a sweet deep kiss. Spike had his left hand on her thigh while the other was on her hip, Dawn had her hands reasting on his shoulders while she deeped the kiss. He nipped at her lower lip making her moan softly as she sucked on his lower lip trusting her tongue into his mouth.

Spike groaned as he felt her tongue against his, he was surpised at how amazing a kisser she was and was curius to how she got so good but the thought of anyone touching his Dawn made him want to rip them appart. Exspeacle a hormonal teenage boy who doesn't even know how to please a girl much less the goddess in his arms.

He moved his hands up her body to full breast and gave them a ferm sqeaze making her gaps and moan. Spike moved his lips down her jaw to her neck kissing nipping and sucking on her skin as he moves his lips down Dawn moan as she closed her eyes in pleasure at what her love was doing to her.

Dawn tangle her hands into his bleach blonde hair as he sucked and nipped on her the skin behind her ear. Spike groan when she nipped his earlobe he brought his lips back to hers trusting his tongue into her waiting mouth as he moved her so she was straddling his lap. Dawn moan as Spike sqeazed her ass she started grinding down on his harden manhood.  
He moved his hands up under her shirt, sqeazing her breast she moan. Dawn was never turned on in her life as much as she was right now.

Dawn knew she was ready to give her self to Spike she trust him with her life. But she also knew they really couldn't do anything with the others around.

Dawn brook the kiss for air while Spike kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Oh Spike."She moan breathless-ly Spike smirked against her neck. "Yes, Pet?"He teased her as she wimpered in disapointment when he pulled away.

Dawn glared at him play-fully before she smirked at him grinding down on him she laughed as his eyes rolled back in his head as he groan.

"Bloody hell, Nibblet!"He excitped.

Dawn giggled before getting off his lap and laying down on his bed next to him. Spike flapped down on his side next to her they smiled at each other.

Just then there was a knock on the door, sighing Dawn got off the bed and answered the door, on the other side stood Buffy Anya Willow Joyce and Tara with smiles which made her worry.

Dawn raised a brow at them."Okay whats with the creepy smiles? What's going on? You not here to kill me or some thing?"Dawn asked jokingly which made the other five women laugh.

Joyce shook her head at her youngest."No pumkin. We just came to get you we're going out just us girls while the three men do their own thing."Joyce told her Dawn knew she wasn't getting out of this so she sigh before giving Spike a quick kiss on the cheek then fallowed the other women out.

The six women got into a taxie van going to the LA mall. Once at the mall the girls went to the nail salon getting their nails done. Sitting in the nail salon sets next to each other getting their nails done. Buffy got her nails painted a soft green with a purple rose vine design and little black gems.

Willow got her nails paint red with a black wicca star design with little red gems. Tara got her's done in a sky blue paint with a white heart design with blue gems. Anya got hers done in a sliver paint with a black dagor design with sliver gems. While Dawn got hers done in black paint with a sliver tigar head design with red gems.

After the nail salon the girls walked to the hair salon the girls got their hairs done got her red hair died to a little darker red with black and light red high lights she got it cut shorter to her shoulder layered. Joyce got her curly blonde hair died a lighter blonde with roman sunset and dark golden highlights she got her hair strighten and layered.

Tara got her hair died roman sunset blonde with dark ash blonde highlights she got it cut shorter to her shoulders layered out. Anya got hers died a natrol chestnut with golden blonde highlights she got hers cut to just just before her shoulders and curled. Buffy got hers cut to her ears with light golden highlights. Dawn got her lower back length brunette hair cut and layered to her shoulders she got her hair died to a golden chestnut with light copper blonde, copper blonde, light golden blonde, and light chestnut highlights she got it strightened with her long bangs to one side over her eye.

After the hair salon Dawn Tara and Anya went to the jewlary store while Joyce Willow and Buffy went to the shoe store. Anya and Dawn were looking for a gift for their loves standing at the mens case while Tara looked for Willow at the womens case.

Dawn looked at a short-ish flat gold chain with a gold blank dog tag pendent for men with a matching one for a woman she knows Spike would ware and she liked it too.

She looked at Anya who was lookin at mens rings."Hey Anya."Anya looked up at her."What do you think of these?"Dawn asked her pointing at the chain.

Anya moved to look at it and smiled at Dawn."I think they would work for you and Spike not to flashy but not cheap enther and you can get them engraved how you like."Dawn smiled at Anya's honestly and nodded.

"Thanks Anya."She told her before hugging her.

Anya smiled big at her."Your welcame Dawnie."She replied.

Dawn turned to the contor and rang the small bell a few secents later a sales woman walked over to her. Dawn knew by the way the woman was looking at her she thought they couldn't aford a thing in here.

The woman plastered a fake smile on her face as she asked."Hello ladies. How can I help you two?"Her voice told them she wasn't going to make this easy.

Dawn gave her a fake smile back."Yes I would like to look two cuples necklesses in that case please."Dawn told her the woman raised a brow before pulling out the case that held the two blank dog tags.

"Are these what you were talking about Ms.?"The woman asked in a bitchy voice.

Dawn smiled tightly at her."Yes how much are they?"

"There 2,156 dollars Ms. So if your done."

The woman was about to put them back but Dawn's voice stoped her.

"I would like those Ma'am."

The woman looked up to her about to say something but stop when Dawn showed her, her gold card which made her stop.

The sales woman smile fakily again."Oh of corse would you like to have them engraved Ms.?"She asked Dawn who nodded."And what would like they to have engraved on them Ms."Dawn told her what she wanted.

After Dawn payed for the dogtags engraven and shipping she payed for the gold band mens ring and the engraven and shipping that Anya got Xander and the short sliver flat chain with a heart pendent with an engraven and shipping that Tara got for Willow the three girls headed to find the other three.

The three girls found Buffy Willow and Joyce at the shoe store. After the six girls were done shopping at the LA mall they went back to the hotel.

The girls bought shoe, clothes, and other things, the three men stared wide eyed at all the shopping bags the six women walked in with.

Spike looked at Dawn with a raised brow."Um Nibblet what in the bloody hell do you buy. Baby please tell me you bints didn't use up all our money?"Spike said Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"Spike shut the hell up we still have plently of money. Help me with my bags please."She asked in a demaning way which made Spike sigh but helped her anyway.

The others watch Spike and Dawn go to her room laughing at the key and vampire.

"Wow he is whipped like no other."Xander said which was responed with a swift smack to the head from Anya.

"Oh please Xander shut up and help me with my bags!"She told him which had Xander jumping up helpping her with her things.

"Ha haa ha. Now who's whipped whelp!"Spike yelled from Dawn's room.

"Oh shut up dead boy Jr!"Xander called back from his and Anya's room.

The next thing the other five heard was two ecao slaps and unicen of."Owww!"from Xander and Spike while Dawn and Anya unicen."Oh shut up or man up!"

The five laugh at the two cuples as they all went to their own room.

Dawn walked into her hotel bathroom to take a quick shower before she got dressed in her tight black v-neck knee length night gown and put her newly colored and striked hair up in a high bun.

She walked back into her room where Spike was laying on her bed in just his black pajama pants. Dawn sliped into bed next to him, he wrapped his arms around her as she reast her head on his chest with her arms around him.

Dawn kissed him quick looking into his eyes."I love you, Sugar."

"I love you too,love."

With that the two fell into a peaceful sleep in the confert of each others arms.


End file.
